


Mamma Mia

by Yaboi_writes



Category: Leverage, Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Aimee as Rosie, Alec as Skye, Bananno as Bill, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't Judge Me, Eliot as Sophie, Eliot is Sophie's son in this, F/M, M/M, Mr. Quinn as Lisa, Nate as Sam, Parker is a background character cause I couldnt fit her in a role, Shelley and Mr. Quinn end up as minor charcaters as well, Shelley as Ali, Sophie and the Dynamos, Sophie as Donna, Sterling as Harry, Tara as Tanya, minor Parker, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboi_writes/pseuds/Yaboi_writes
Summary: Eliot Devereaux's entire life has been lived on the island of Kalokari. Most of his life he's been in a shadow. He doesn't know who his dad is. His mom runs the hotel Villa Sophie. It doesn't have many customers, but they get by.Eliot has a secret, though. He's invited his three possible dads to the wedding; Nathan Ford, Patrick Bananno and Jim Sterling. He just hopes his mom doesn't find out until the wedding.





	1. Prologue

Eliot rode across the small sea in a motor boat. The moonlight was silver on the black ocean. He hummed softly as he listened to the putting of the engine on the little boat. He wore a dark cloak so he'd blend into the dark surroundings.

He tied the boat to the dock and moved quickly through the abandoned streets of Greece. He came across the mailbox that he'd send the three invites to his dads.

"Nathan ford." One envelope in. "Patrick Bananno." The second envelope in. "And... Jim Sterling." The last envelope in.

Eliot moved quickly back to his boat, hoping the envelopes made it to where they had to go.

 

_One day before the wedding_

 

Jim was making his way out of the hotel room he'd been staying in, dragging his bags behind him and hurrying down to check out and make it into the taxi cab that would be waiting to bring him to the ferry docks.

Nathan was doing a bit of last minute work at the company he was helping find an old painting before excusing himself to grab his bags and go.

Patrick rode his motor bike through the market place in Athens. He had been writing an article about traveling through Greece. He was making it to his boat, which he'd docked near the ferry. He wasn't in much of a hurry, but he did want to make it to the island before sundown.

Two taxis turned down the docks, but it was too late as two men went running down the docks shouting for it to wait for them. The ferry was too far out for them to make it.


	2. Honey, Honey

Eliot let out a cheer as he ran towards his friends who were getting off the little motor boat that had brought them from the mainland to the little island. They did their trio trademark thing they always did when they saw each other.

"Oh Eliot, it's gorgeous," Shelley said, taking Eliot's hand to look at the ring around his finger from his fiance.

"I want one," Quinn whined, mock pouting.

Eliot put his arms over their shoulders. "I have a secret," he told them. "And I can't tell anyone else. You have to promise not to say anything."

"Alec gave you the HIV!" Shelley gasped.

"No!" Eliot wiggled away from them. "I invited my dad."

"You found him?" Quinn asked.

"Uh... Not exactly." Eliot ran from the dock, which earned him a shout from both of his friends.

Shelley and Quinn followed him quickly. Eliot sat on a rock that was part of a cliff-side. 

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Shelley asked.

"You know how whenever I'd ask my mom about my dad and she said it had been a hot, summer romance, but he was gone long before she knew she was having me?" Eliot asked.

His friends nodded. "Well, I found her diary, from the year she was pregnant with me."

Shelley moved up so he could see better, leaning over Eliot's shoulder.

"' _July twenty-fourth, What a night...'_ " Eliot began.

"I don't know if I want to hear this," Quinn said, looking nervous.

"I do!" Shelley grinned, leaning in closer.

"' _Nate rode me over to the little island._ '" Eliot looked at his friends. "That's here, that's Kalokari. ' _We danced on the beach, and we kissed on the beach and...'_ dot, dot, dot."

"Dot, dot, dot?" Quinn frowned, moving to sit on the other side of Eliot, fully intrigued.

"That's what they did in the old days. Dot, dot, dot," he explained, shrugging. "' _Nate's the one, I know he is. I've never felt like this before._ '

Eliot grinned and stood, facing his friends and reading from the diary, rolling his eyes a bit as he read that his mom called one of his potential dads a love machine. He moved past them and up a path, knowing he had them hooked on what he was reading to follow close behind him. He came to a stop where they could sit on some rocks while he read to them.

"So this guy, Nathan, is your father," Shelley said, eyebrows arching as he pointed at the diary.

"No, no, listen: ' _All this time Nate's been telling me he loves me, and now he's announced that he's engaged and he's going back to get married, and i'm never going to see him again._ '

"Poor Sophie," Quinn commented, eyes turning soft for his friend's mom.

"' _August tenth, what a night,_ '" Eliot continued, "' _Patrick's rented a motor boat, and I took him over to the little island._ '"

Eliot smirked and started running.

"Patrick?" Shelley asked.

"Eliot? Wait!" Quinn was up and running after him with Shelley.

They were running up the steps to the hotel. Eliot was slightly out of breath, but he kept reading. "' _Though I'm still obsessed with Nate, Patrick is so wild. And he's such a funny guy! One thing lead to another and..._ ' dot, dot dot! ' _August twentieth, Jim turned up out of the blue, so I said I'd show him the island._ '" They were coming up to a small patio as Eliot read. They'd slowed down and were just walking. "' _He's so sweet and understand. I couldn't help it and..._ ' dot, dot dot!"

The three burst into laughter. 

"Oh my God!" Shelley exclaimed.

Shelley and Quinn turned around quickly and Eliot hid the diary behind his back when they heard his mom coming up and humming.

"Here comes the groom's men," Sophie said in a sing-song tone. "You guys sound like you're already having fun." The boys nodded and she sighed. "I use to have fun."

"Oh we  _know,_ " Shelley said, giggling.

Sophie turned and looked at them suspiciously before turning away, shaking her head a bit.

After that, they moved upstairs, still reading the diary. Eliot left his friends to their fun and moved to stand out on the balcony. He hummed softly, wondering what his potential dads would mean to him. He sighed and leaned against the railing, staring out at the water.

**~~~**

 Jim rubbed his face.

"Bollocks,"  he muttered to himself.

"My sentiments exactly," Nate spoke.

"When's the next ferry?" Jim asked, attempting to read the sign.

"Deftéra."

Jim looked up at the man in front of him. "Huh?"

"Monday," Nate supplied, moving away to see if there was a way to hook himself up with a ride to the island.

"Hey," A man called out to them. "You need a ride?"

Both men on the docks turned. There was an older looking man on a boat.

They glanced at each other and nodded. "That'd be great."

**~~~**

On the ferry, Aimee made her way down the rows with her friend, Tara. 

"Coming through," Aimee called. "Mother needs a perch."

"Mother? We're the same age," Tara scoffed.

The two found a seat in-between some people on the ferry. Tara hummed softly as she examined the scene around her. There were many Grecian people around them doing their own thing.

One man caught Aimee's gaze and held up her book. 

"Look," Tara pointed out, "he's read your book."

Aimee wrote a book on horse racing and it had become a big hit around the world. The next one she was going to write was on dressage and hurdle jumping. That was surely to be a great hit like the first one.

"What's your name?" Aimee asked as she pulled a sharpie out of her purse.

"Parker," A girl popped up out of no where. "My name is Parker. That's my book."

Aimee nodded and signed it to Parker, then put her signature. The blonde girl took the book back with a laugh and disappeared again. An eyebrow raised and she shook her head.

This was going to be a weird weekend. She could already tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, thanks for reading. This is gonna be a couple chapters long and named after the songs in the movie.


End file.
